Cold Shower
by living-on-borrowed-crime
Summary: One-shot inspired by this gifset: potniatheron (dot ) tumblr (dot) com/post/33444411605/maura-you-know-exactly-what-y oure-doing


"Jane?" Maura called quietly, sticking her head into the bathroom, "Are you in here?" She spotted Jane bent over the far sink, splashing water onto her face.

Jane stood up at the sound of Maura's voice. Keeping her gaze averted, she blew out a sigh and dipped her hands once more under the cold water, then brought them up to her head, running her fingers through her hair, brushing the curls back away from her face.

Maura crossed the bathroom, coming to Jane's side and looking up at her worriedly. "You look flushed. And you ran out of the room so quickly. Are you feeling unwell?" She reached up, placing the back of her hand on Jane's forehead to feel for a fever.

Jane pushed her hand away, flustered. "Maur, I'm fine." She drew in her breath as Maura's hands found their way to her shoulder and side. _Damn it. Why did Maura have to be so handsy when she was showing concern?_ "Just- stop. You gotta stop touching me." She squirmed as Maura drew her hands back and took a step away.

"I'm sorry," Maura said stiffly, unsure what she'd done wrong. Evidently she had misjudged the situation. "I didn't mean to upset you. If you need me, I'll be back over by our seats at the bar." She turned quickly, embarrassed, to make her way out of the bathroom. She hadn't gotten used to navigating their new relationship yet, to figuring out what levels of intimacy Jane was comfortable with, and when it was ok with her to display affection.

"Maura."

She turned back upon hearing her name, looking expectantly into Jane's eyes for a clue as to what was going on.

"Maura, wait. You didn't upset me." Jane turned away again, rubbing her forehand with one hand.

"It seems that I've upset you. Or _something_ has upset you, and I've made it worse. You're clearly agitated. Your face is flushed, and you're fidgeting and avoiding eye contact."

"I'm not upset. It's just-" Jane's voice trailed off into a mumble.

Maura strained to hear. "What?"

Jane clenched her jaw, and leaned over the sink again, grabbing the sides with her hands. She glanced sidelong at Maura, and said, only slightly more clearly, "That…that thing you were doing. With the straw. And your mouth. You told me once about, y'know, people drawing attention to their mouths…"

Maura covered her mouth with one hand to stifle a giggle. She didn't want to make Jane Rizzoli even more uncomfortable by appearing to laugh at her. "I see," she said matter-of-factly, "You're experiencing undesired arousal by an inadvertently sexual signal I was giving off."

"Do you have to be so…practical? Why do I have to be reduced to a mess over here, and you're all normal, talking about it like…like you're discussing what we're gonna have for dinner."

Maura bit her lip. Sbe hesitated for a moment before subtly undoing the topmost button on her blouse. She took a tentative step towards Jane, tilting her head to the right, slightly exposing her neck and chest. She placed her hand lightly over Jane's on the sink.

Jane turned to glower at Maura, convinced her friend was deliberately trying to torture her. Her eyes dropped seemingly of their own accord, gaze settling on Maura's chest. She snapped her head back up. She addressed Maura, voice accusatory, "Hives!" She jabbed her forefinger in the direction of Maura's bare skin. "You've got hi- what did you lie about, Maur?"

Maura stepped in again, brushing up against Jane. "I'm surprised you even noticed, in your current state." She slid her hands onto the detective's waist, gently rubbing her thumbs over Jane's hipbones. She smiled to herself as she felt the quick inhale of breath reverberate through Jane's abdomen. She stood on her toes to whisper near Jane's ear, "You're right, I lied. The straw, my mouth…it may not have been inadvertent."

"Maura!" Jane gasped in mock anger. Then she did a double-take and drew back momentarily. Under her breath, she hissed, "Wait- you were _trying_ to get me worked up? Out at the Dirty Robber? What's wrong with you?"

Maura dipped her head, looking up at Jane, flirtation obvious in her eyes. She once again closed the distance between the two of them. "With Dr. Pike revealing his attraction like that…" She turned away, shaking her head in disgust. "The only thing that can get that image out of my mind is to express my sexuality with someone I genuinely want to be with." She nuzzled her face just behind Jane's ear; nudging her hair out of the way, she kissed the skin there.

Jane grimaced. "So I'm your distraction?" The grimace faded as Maura brought her hand up to the detective's jaw, gripping her face gently and slowly working her lips up from the spot behind Jane's ear. "Ok, you know what? I don't even care why you're…" Her voice gave way to another rapid inhalation as Maura's other hand brushed gently across her crotch. She felt her hands clench into fists at her sides. Maura's hand came to rest tentatively on her belt buckle, and Jane reached up, interlacing her fingers behind Maura's head, drawing her mouth in to meet Jane's.

Jane's thoughts raced. Intermingled with her desire to have Maura, right now, the sooner the better, were qualms about her location. Jane Rizzoli was not usually reckless with sex. A public bathroom, in a bar filled with their colleagues…but Maura was drawing her closer, closer, fumbling now with both hands on her belt, undoing the buckle, the button on her trousers, still kissing, biting at Jane's lip, flicking her tongue into Jane's mouth…

Jane's fingers wove through Maura's hair, fighting with longing as she tugged her neck gently back, separating their lips. "Maura," she whispered. "Give me a minute to get it together. I'll take you home; we can resume, uh, _activities_, there."

Despite having her head physically under Jane's command, her hair still held firmly in the detective's fingers, Maura didn't yield control of the situation. Finally undoing the buttons and zipper on Jane's pants, she slipped both hands under the waistband, one venturing down, the other landing on Jane's hip, guiding her around 180 degrees, pushing her up against the bathroom door.

Jane, realizing that her attempt to postpone things for a more suitable time and place was fruitless, grappled behind her for the doorknob, locating the button and locking the door from the inside.

Maura trembled inwardly, nerves and tension getting to her, as she corned Jane against the now-locked door. Being forceful wasn't something she was used to; she typically let her partners guide sexual situations, but she wasn't about to let Jane put things off for later. She had the detective right where she wanted her, and she wasn't giving it up without a fight. Sensing that physicality was no longer necessary to keep Jane backed up against the door, she moved her hand from Jane's hip and wrapped it around her back, pulling her in close. She lifted her own leg up and hooked it around Jane's, balancing on one foot, trusting her friend's strong grip on her to keep her upright. She drew herself rhythmically against Jane, feeling the heat pulsing through her as she simultaneously used her other hand to caress Jane, straining her wrist against her confiding pants, frustrated at not being able to fully access Jane, but not wanting to let go to remove the pants.

Jane moaned, the pent up cravings to have Maura inside of her pushing her through the paralysis of her state of heightened arousal and into action. She kept one arm locked around Maura, determined not to let her body drift away from Jane's for even a second, and used the other hand to tug her pants down over her hips. They fell to the floor, allowing Maura to more easily reach her. Jane would normally have been embarrassed by her displays of eagerness and desire, but those thoughts drifted away in the face of Dr. Maura Isles' attention.

Maura's hand was moving faster against her now, and rougher, her body keeping up as it pressed against Jane's leg. Jane leaned her shoulders back against the door as her hips strained forward to meet Maura's hand.

"Maura, please, I've been trying all evening not to feel so….so desperate for you, but you make me- I can't- wait anymore- Maura!" she choked out. She hadn't been able to get the words out clearly, but Maura understood and had slid her fingers inside of Jane, causing the detective to call out her name in a strangled voice, torn between her desire for Maura and her apprehension that someone else might hear her.

Maura couldn't imagine a more pleasurable feeling than knowing that Jane was reacting this way towards _her, _towards what she was doing. She curled her fingers inside Jane, sliding in and out easily in the wetness there, putting pressure both inside and outside as Jane's body shuddered against her, Jane still trying futilely to contain her reaction. She wrapped herself even more tightly around her friend, nails digging into Jane's back under her shirt, chin hooked over her shoulder, as much of themselves pressed up against one another as was possible. After another moment, Jane's whole body stiffened as she swore under her breath, hand pressed to her mouth to keep her from crying out too loudly as she came. Maura then felt her relax into her embrace, where they both stayed for several minutes, holding on to each other in happiness and satisfaction.

Soon, Maura gently disentangled herself from Jane's arms and went over to one of the sinks, where she washed her hands and readjusted her clothing and hair as she watched over her shoulder and Jane hastily pulling up her pants and refastening her belt.

Jane looked at her, agape. "So after all that, you're just…fine now, you're gonna walk out of here without, you know…"

Maura turned. "We're going to be missed out there; we've really been in here too long already. And besides, I'm certainly not going to let you have sex with me in a pub bathroom. That wouldn't be very classy now, would it? _I _can wait until we get home." She smirked at Jane, unlocked the bathroom door, and walked out, leaving Jane shaking her head in bemusement behind her.


End file.
